


Sick

by Sanzoparty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader Insert, Sick!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanzoparty/pseuds/Sanzoparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's looking for fun</p>
<p>Which really sucks for him cause you're sick and having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



     You were dying.

 

     You couldn’t breath and you were dying.

 

     The technical term was “having a cold” – but you felt like that statement didn’t accurately capture your current state.  Layers of blanket enveloped you, used tissue strewn around the trashy hotel room.  A single, shaking hand crept out from under the mound of duvet you were cocooned in.  A lethargic arm followed as you reached, absentmindedly, for your phone.  Instead of turning it on, you flicked it to silent mode.  You felt bad, but you weren’t in the mood to talk to people.

 

     After all you were dying.

 

     A doorbell rang.  Which was really fucking weird since your hotel room didn’t have a doorbell.  Seconds later, the source of the bell became clear.

 

      “Your prayers have been answered, I am here."

 

        _Gabriel._

 

     “I was praying to Satan asshole, get out.”  Your first reaction to the archangel was always split between greeting and ganking.  In your current state you simply stuck to aggression.  

 

      “Well now I’m just jealous.”  Gabriel said, mock offended.

 

      “ **Out.** ”  

 

      “Hey I rang first this time,” he complained.

 

        “And came in anyway.”

 

        “But I let you know first.”  Gabriel raised a finger, making his point.

 

        “And you completely defied the purpose of it.”  You squeezed your eyes shut, rubbing your aching temple.  “But it doesn’t matter, because you are leaving.  Now.”

 

        “What bee got in your bonnet?”  He turned, noticing your expression, “don’t worry I’m not actually gonna stick a bee in your bonnet.”

 

        “Good.”

 

       “This time.”

 

       The ear splitting grin on the angel’s face only served to annoy you further.  He drew some sort of immense pleasure from messing with you.  Which only succeeded in furthering your anger.  You pulled your pillow over your face.  You weren’t doing this, not today.

 

       “…Are you ignoring me?”  The offended tone was real for once.  You imagined he was pouting, but didn’t look.  You were weak to that face and weren’t going to risk it.

 

       You ripped off the pillow, your eyes opening wide.  Gabriel, the Archangel, had crawled into your bed.

 

       “Are you going to be this boring the whole time?”  His face was right beside yours.

 

       You counted to three.       

 

       “I’m sick Gabriel and as much as I would like to I can’t hang out.”

 

      “I know how to make you feel better.”

 

      You shot him a dirty look, “you are not getting your hands down my pants Gabe, don’t even think about it.”

 

      “Nice wishful thinking, but not what I meant.”

 

      “Bull.”

 

      “No really, I can fix that honker,” he tapped your stuffed nose.  You glowered.  “Trickster, remember?”

 

      “Technically, you’re really not.”

 

      “Right, right, I’m technically the Trickster God.”

 

      “No.”

 

      “Come on, I know you really liked the Marvel version of me.”

 

       “Shut up, that doesn’t count.”

 

      “I saw that poster.”

 

      “Don’t even-“

 

     “The point is,” he was grinning now, “I could whisk away that cold of yours.”

 

     “At what price?”

 

     “I don’t make deals, not my territory.”

 

     You scrutinized the self-proclaimed (technically historically proclaimed but you were going to go ahead and ignore that) trickster god through suspicious and sleep-deprived eyes.

 

     “No.”

 

     “Too late.”  He waved his fingers and the pressure building in your head was gone.

 

     “Thanks,” you murmured.  Gabriel was smirking now, preening in light of your somewhat positive response.   You really couldn’t help but forgive him.  For a centuries old being he really was an adorable child.

 

     “You have to pay attention to me now,” he warned you.

 

     You rolled your eyes, watching him bounce out of your bed.  A smile touched your lips.  It had been nice having him here, despite his irritating demeanour.

 

     You shook your head, after that nasty cold it wouldn’t do for you to go catching something again, much less feelings.


End file.
